


"Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"

by Shatterpath



Series: The Alex/Kelly Fluffy Ficlet Spite-a-thon [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Illnesses, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 12:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: The need to help is intrinsic to them both.





	"Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"

**Author's Note:**

> Ha! I still found a way to keep this fluffy, despite the suggestiveness of the prompt! LOL! Seriously though, when I know them better, I'll let them loose more. :)

Happy to once more be a productive member of society, Kelly arrived to her temporary home that was little more than a rented room in a big house full of thankfully quiet strangers. Years of the Army had made her immune to the basic hassle of too many bodies crammed in too small of spaces, of noise and chaos and…

She made a completely undignified squeaking noise as she unlocked her door and opened it.

Because there was _definitely_ someone in her bed.

After a moment 'wtf' became 'I swear to god, if one of my roommates got into the wrong room…' and she stomped over to the bed, freezing in shock again. With a quiet moan, Alex --because that was definitively her-- was a long, slow movement in the bed, tugging the sheet down with her feet to reveal a long stretch of very pale, very naked back.

Okay… this was unexpected. Not unwelcome, but certainly unexpected.

Then Kelly noticed that that bare back wasn't as pale as expected, flushing pinker even as she watched, Alex moaning again and sweat beginning to prickle over those smooth planes, marred with a scattering of scars.

"Alex?"

The gentle query got little more than a mumble, though she did turn her head towards the sound of her name. crouching down to eye level, Kelly smoothed back her tousled hair, noting the reddening flush came with a real heat and those dark eyes were unfocused.

"Alex, honey, is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"

Oh, she was even cuter with that little pucker of puppyish confusion between her brows. Kelly couldn't resist petting the small tension, thrilled when it smoothed out, Alex's body relaxing and her eyes drooping shut once more.

"'S Saturday. 'M takin' you to… to… I don' remember now." 

"Alex, I think pancakes can wait. You're clearly not feeling well."

"'M fine."

"Well, I'm not arguing that point, but you're still clearly ill."

That earned a slow, sassy grin. "S'right. You gonna doctor me?"

Trying not to chuckle, Kelly pet Alex's head and couldn't resist teasing her, enjoying this version of her girlfriend.

"I'm not that kind of doctor, hot stuff."

Alex's huff of amusement was a softer echo of Kelly's chuckle as she stood to tug on one muscled arm. 

"Now come on you. Up! You need a nice, lukewarm shower."

Whining like a child, Alex slowly responded, the both of them doing their best to keep her covered during the slow shuffle towards the bathroom.

"How did you even get in here?"

"Jason. He rec'nized me. An' I picked the lock. Sorry. I norm'ly wouldn't be such a jerk, but I was so tired."

"This one time I'll forgive the not respecting my boundaries as you are clearly not in your right mind. But, we need to talk about my locks, clearly."

"Yes'm."


End file.
